


Evan's Fun Time Fiesta

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Praise Kink, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: We've gotten this request a couple times now, and we finally wrote it. After participarting in a few Jeremy-centric gang bangs, Evan wants to see what it's like to be the focus of one. Hope u nasties like it. U made this happen.





	Evan's Fun Time Fiesta

Jared was excited. They’d done this a couple time before already, of course, but never with Evan as the center of attention. The boy in question had been firm when he’d informed Jared that this was something he’d genuinely wanted to try, and everyone else had been more than happy to accept.

Evan was more or less nervous, but mostly excited about this. Jeremy always glowed for days afterwards, and Evan wanted to feel that good too. He fidgeted with his shirt hem as he and Jared waited for the others to arrive. He’d wanted to do it at his house, so it was more comfortable. 

Jared hummed softly. “How ya’ feelin?”

“Sweaty.”

Jared chuckled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, feel.” Evan wiped his hand on Jared’s face. 

Jared scrunched his nose up. “Clammy.” 

“Mhm, gross.”

Jared smiled, pulling him into a sweet kiss. “It’ll be fine. I promise.”

“I-It’s nothing they haven’t seen, but– What if I’m not as good as Jeremy?”

“Babe, you’ll be perfect no matter what.”

“Yeah, to you.”

“To everyone.”

“They have their own boyfriends’ assholes to judge.”

Jared chuckled. “They’ll have a great time.”

The bedroom door suddenly opened. “Hello?”

Evan jolted. “Shit!”

Jared laughed. “Come in!”

Michael popped his head in, followed by Rich, Jeremy, and Jake. “Hi!”

Evan gulped. He guessed it wouldn’t be long before they were getting down to business. “Hello,” he managed quietly. 

Jeremy pulled Michael inside. “Oh my god, Evan, you’re in for the best night of your life.”

Michael laughed. “He’s been so excited for you.” 

Rich grinned. “He really has.” 

Jake nodded. “He wouldn’t stop talking about it.”

Evan blinked. “Really?”

“Why do you think I like it so much?” Jeremy smiled. 

Jared draped an arm over Evan’s shoulder. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

“Maybe,” Evan mumbled. 

Michael dropped down onto the bed. “It’ll be fine! Nothing to worry about!”

“If you’re worrying, you’re doing it wrong. You’ll see,” Jeremy said, climbing straight onto Michael’s lap. 

Michael’s hands snaked around Jeremy's waist and up under his shirt slightly as he pulled him close. 

Rich made his way over to the other side of the bed. “I’m sure you’ll get into it pretty quick. Jerm sure did.”

Jeremy giggled. “Yeah, it was easy.” He leaned back against Michael. 

Evan hummed. “I-I guess. Do you guys want anything to, um, drink?”

Rich went ahead and pulled Jake’s shirt off. “Nope.” 

Michael snorted. “Eager.”

Jake laughed. “He’s adorable.”

“That’s one word for it,” Michael hummed, pressing a kiss to the base of Jeremy’s neck. 

Rich grunted. “Less talky, more fucky?”

Jeremy grunted. 

Evan coughed. “Oh, uh– I guess we could– We can get started if– Okay.”

Jared squeezed him lightly. “You’re in charge here.”

“We can– We can start. It’s fine.” Evan pulled at Jared’s shirt. 

Jared chuckled, allowing Evan to help him tug it off. 

Rich got straight to business, kissing Jake deeply as he worked to get the both of them undressed. 

Michael smirked, leaning down to suck a mark at Jeremy’s neck, hand’s drifting further up beneath his shirt.

Jeremy made a small noise, head resting on Michael’s. He tried pushing his own pants off. 

Evan kissed Jared sweetly as his shirt was thrown to the side. 

Jared easily deepend it, only pausing to pull Evan’s shirt off and then tugging off his pants and boxers as well, tossing them aside. He ran his fingers down Evan’s chest slowly.

Michael grunted, pulling away from Jeremy’s neck to strip his shirt off. His hand slipped down to stroke him as he kicked off his pants.

Gasps came from both Evan and Jeremy, the former leaning up into Jared’s touch and the latter biting his lip as Michael stroked him. 

Jake and Rich were already done with their clothes. “You got any lube in this place?” Jake asked. 

Jared hummed. “Bedside table.”

Michael had to pull his hands away from Jeremy to strip off his own clothes, quickly pulling him back down once he was bare. His hand worked him agonizingly slow.

Jake tore himself away from Rich to retrieve the bottle of lube in Evan’s drawer. 

Jeremy made soft whimpering sounds in Michael’s ear. 

Jared purred, nails scratching over Evan’s nipple. “They’re gonna make you feel so good,” He murmured.

Evan squeaked, biting his lip. “I-I wanna feel good.”

Jared carefully urged Evan back, laying him down on the bed.

Rich beamed, shifting in between his legs. “Jakey, hurry up with the lube!”

Jake tossed the bottle to Rich. “Here, don’t use it all.”

Rich just hummed as he poured some on his fingers, warming it up as he reached down between Evan’s legs. “Can I?”

Evan looked up at him. “Y-Yeah, go ahead.”

Rich pressed a finger into him, pumping it shallowly.

Michael’s hand sped up on Jeremy.

Evan and Jeremy both moaned at the same time. 

Michael chuckled. “Like music.” 

Rich worked on stretching Evan open as Jared ran his fingers over his chest, scratching lightly.

Evan whimpered, chest trying to arch up while his hips tried to push back. 

Rich whistled lowly, working in another finger. “He’s so pretty.” 

Evan moaned.

Jake smiled, circling around Rich. “Make him feel that way. Make him feel pretty, Richie.”

Rich crooked his fingers, working them quicker. 

Michael murmured softly to Jeremy. “Why don’t you go put that mouth of yours to work?”

Jeremy was barely audible over Evan’s moaning. “Wh-Where?”

Michael hummed, eyeing Evan’s body. “Blow him?”

Jeremy gulped, nodding. He crawled off of Michael and positioned himself at Evan’s side. 

Jared smirked, scratching up Evan’s chest a bit harder.

Evan moaned as Jeremy sank down on him. 

Rich added a third finger, biting his lip as he watched Jeremy. “Damn.”

Evan’s moaning got louder, and Jeremy sank down further. 

Jake whistled. 

Michael shifted forward to thread his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. He pressed his head down farther. “Good boy. Take it.”

Jeremy jolted, but groaned, taking Evan deeper. The other boy muffled a cry. 

Michael petted him affectionately. “Good boy.”

Jeremy moaned, bobbing his head slowly. 

Rich shuddered. “This is some spicy hot action.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jake agreed. “Look how pretty they are.” He leaned in toward Rich. “You gonna make him cum?”

Rich smirked. “All in due time, Jacob.” 

Michael leaned down to murmur into Jeremy’s ear. “Don’t stop until he comes, and don’t pull off until he’s done.” Michael bit his lip. “Don’t swallow. Feed it to him.”

Jeremy moaned, showing his acceptance of the challenge. He did sinful things with his tongue, causing Evan to arch his back, thus pushing Rich’s fingers into a new angle. 

Rich hummed, fingers pressing around until he located Evan’s prostate. He massaged it expertly.

Evan was soon a moaning, squirming mess, never having experienced anything like this before. 

Jared reached down to tweak his nipples. “Wanna cum, babe?”

Evan squealed. “Please!” he cried, desperate for release. 

Jared smirked. “Go on, sweetie.” 

Evan moaned breathily as he came into Jeremy’s mouth, the latter having pulled far enough away that it wouldn’t just fall down his throat. 

Rich worked him through it, eventually retracting his fingers. “Who gets first dicking?”

Jake didn’t take his eyes off of Jeremy as the boy pulled away from Evan and immediately kissed him, the blond’s eyes widening before he was forced to swallow what Jeremy gave him. Jake shuddered. “I think that’s Evan’s choice. Or Jared’s. Evan looks out of it already.”

Jared hummed. “Rich, you can go first if you want.”

Rich was already lining up. “Roger that, ground control.”

Jeremy backed up and rejoined Michael, panting a little. He watched as Evan somehow seemed oblivious to what Rich was about to do. 

Michael pulled Jeremy back against him, kissing his cheek. “You did amazing.”

Rich pushed in carefully.

Jeremy smiled at Michael, beaming. On the bed, Evan cried out in surprise. 

Jared cooed at Evan. “Good?”

Evan whimpered, nodding weakly. 

Rich continued pressing in, bottoming out fairly quickly. 

Michael chuckled as he watched, idly massaging Jeremy’s thighs. “Rich and Jake always like to go first, huh?”

Jeremy hummed, leaning back against Michael. “They tire out easily.”

Rich grunted, pulling out to the tip before pressing back in. “We don’t all have such hellish stamina.”

Jeremy laughed over Evan’s loud moaning. “We could never gang up on either one of you,” he said sadly. 

Jake nodded. “Yeah, Richie hasn’t got the libido for that either.”

“I bet Jakey could take it though. He always has been a _slut_ ,” Rich snapped his hips to emphasize the word.

Jake tsked, once again ignoring Evan’s desperate sounds. “I prefer whore, and I think Jeremy’s the sluttiest here anyway.”

Jeremy blinked. “What?”

Jared whistled. “Focus boys. We have an important matter to attend to right here, yeah?” 

Michael hummed in agreement. “Jeremy is obviously the sluttiest. Let’s focus on Evan now though.”

“What? No, Evan _is_ the sluttiest. I just fed him his own nut and he loved it. Look at him, he’s crying because he’s not getting attention.” Jeremy huffed. 

“He literally has a dick in him, Jeremy,” Jake argued. 

“That’s not attention!” Jeremy snapped. 

Michael leaned over to kiss Evan hotly, running a hand down his chest.

It must have really gotten to Evan, because a weak remnant of his orgasm escaped. 

Jeremy smiled. “That’s attention! Good job, Mikey, you made him mini-nut!”

Jake blinked. “Y’all are weird.”

Rich hummed, reaching down to stroke Evan. “I refuse to nut before the bang-ee.”

Evan squeaked, gripping the bed sheets tightly. 

Jeremy fidgeted. He wasn’t used to feeling left out during this sort of thing. 

Jared noticed. “Jere, you know you can touch him as much as you want, yeah? Don’t be scared.”

Jeremy bit his lip, but slowly approached Evan as he had before. He leaned down to make marks on Evan’s chest. The boy underneath him leaned up into the touch. 

Jared reached out to run his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. “See? Perfect.”

Rich sped his hand up, panting lightly. 

Jeremy hummed against Evan’s skin happily. 

Jake didn’t seem pleased with how Rich was doing this. “Pound into him, Richie, what is this, foreplay?”

Rich rolled his eyes, hips moving with exponential more force regardless. “Whore.”

Jake chuckled. “There you go.”

Michael moved to kiss down Evan’s jaw, sucking hard.

Evan made a breathy whimpering sound, cracking an eye open to look down at Michael and Jeremy. 

Jared leaned down, purring into Evan’s ear. “Look at them, so desperate to make you feel good.”

Evan nodded weakly. “Th-Thank you,” he whispered to the boys. 

Jared cooed. “Such a good polite boy. Do you want to cum again?”

“Ple–Please,” Evan whimpered. He looked over at Jared. 

Jared nodded. “Go on, sweetie. Good boys get to cum.”

Evan tensed, and came slowly into Rich’s hand, breathing hard. 

Rich shuddered, soon pulling out and cumming across Evan’s abdomen with a groan.

Jeremy pulled back from Evan and smiled. “Feels good, huh?” he said. 

Evan just nodded. 

Rich leaned down to kiss just above Evan’s naval. “You’re great, dude.”

Evan laughed a little at the feeling. “Th-Thanks.”

Rich shifted back out of the way. 

Jared hummed. “Jake, do you wanna go next, or Jeremy?”

Jake raised his hand. “I’ll take a turn. Richie gets real needy about ten minutes after he finishes, so I’d better go ahead.”

Rich pouted. “Don’t be rude.”

Jake kissed him. “Sorry, babe. It’s true.”

Michael hummed. “This is sweet and all, but get to work, Jake.”

“Hey, you’re not in charge this time, hot stuff.” Jake started lubing himself anyway. 

Michael just hummed. 

Jared ran his fingers through the mess Rich left on his skin, bringing his fingers up to Evan’s lips. “You want this, sweet boy?”

Evan made a noise, parting his lips for Jared. 

Jared hummed, pressing his fingers against Evan’s tongue.

Evan closed his mouth around them. 

Michael reached out to run his fingers down Jeremy’s side. “You’re doing amazing too.”

“I am?” Jeremy whispered. 

“Mhm. Definitely.”

“...Better than Evan?” he asked softly. 

Michael kissed his cheek. “You two are doing amazing in different ways. Equally amazing.”

Jeremy huffed. “Right, but he’s not your boyfriend, I am.”

“Yes, but tonight is about him, remember? I love you and only you, Miah.”

“I know,” Jeremy grumbled. “Still.”

Michael cooed. “You’re doing perfect, okay?”

Jeremy smiled. “Okay, Mikey.”

Jared snapped. “You guys still with us?”

Jeremy looked up. “Huh?”

Jared gestured to Evan and Jake.

“Oh,” Jeremy said simply. He was so caught up with Michael that he hadn’t realized Jake had already begun his assault on Evan. 

Michael bit his lip, trailing his fingers over Jeremy’s length as they watched.

Jeremy gasped, but tried to keep his pleasure to himself. He didn’t want to pull attention from Evan again. 

Rich gave a lazy smile, running his fingers down Jake’s spine. “Give it to him good, Jakey.”

Jake grinned, speeding himself up as Evan whimpered under him. 

Jared reached down to take Evan in hand, thumbing his head. “Jeremy, you usually cum at least once per person, right?”

Evan twitched and looked down at Jared. 

“Yeah, at least,” Jeremy said, leaning back against Michael. “Why?”

Jared hummed, stroking Evan familiarly. “Just checking so we would know for Evan. You want that, Ev? You wanna cum for each person who fucks you?”

Evan nodded desperately. “P-Please, Jared?”

Jared cooed, pumping him faster. “You can cum as many times as you want.”

Evan glanced down and made eye contact with Jake just as the latter winked and aimed for his prostate. Evan squealed. “N-Now?” 

“Go on,” Jared hummed. “Cum for him.”

Evan had no trouble doing so. 

Michael thumbed Jeremy’s head as he watched.

Jeremy whimpered, invested in the scene in front of them. Jake seemed close to completion as well. 

Rich whined a bit. “Jakey,” he called. “C’mon!”

Jake smirked around a moan of his own. “Told you.” He snapped his hips up a few times before pulling out and releasing onto Evan’s chest as Rich had.

Jared hummed. “Feel good, Ev?”

Evan managed to look over and smile. “Mm,” he hummed. 

“Still wanna keep going?”

“Someone fuck me,” Evan pleaded. 

Jared snorted. “Alright then. Jeremy? You or Michael first?”

Jeremy turned to look at Michael in question. “Mm?”

Michael smiled. “Do you wanna?”

Jeremy nodded. “Can I?”

“Go on. Fuck him good, Miah. Show him how good you always feel during these.”

Jeremy shuddered. “I-I want him to myself, is that okay?”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

Jeremy gave him a smile. “I just wanna do it on my own. Don’t touch him.”

Michael and Jared shared a look of surprise. “Okay,” Jared sat back along with Michael, watching closely.

Jeremy crawled over to Evan and smiled down at him. “Hi.”

“Hey, Jere,” Evan whispered, smiling back. 

Jeremy leaned down for a sweet kiss, which Evan reciprocated. 

Rich, meanwhile, cuddled up to Jake happily, content with watching things unfold. 

Jeremy kept his lips on Evan’s, moving his hands to trail down the dry parts of Evan’s body, fingers light. 

Jared and Michael watched, curious about Jeremy’s plans. 

Jeremy brought his hands back up to cup Evan’s face gently. He turned the kiss into several peppered pecks, moving down Evan’s jaw to his collarbone. The other boy hummed in pleasure. 

Jared let out a low wolf whistle, fingers twitching at his sides. “Now _this _is hot.”__

__Jeremy sucked deep marks onto Evan’s skin, one hand trailing down to toy with him._ _

__Michael hummed. “They’re so pretty.”_ _

__Evan boldly moved his hand down to tangle his fingers in Jeremy’s curly hair._ _

__Jared nodded in agreement. “God, yeah.”_ _

__Jeremy positioned himself so he was between Evan’s legs, but still leaning forward enough to kiss at Evan’s chest. His hands teased Evan mercilessly._ _

__Rich hummed from the side. “Impressive foreplay game, Heere.”_ _

__Jeremy shot him a smile, quickly returning to his assault on Evan’s skin. The blond underneath him had his eyes squeezed shut._ _

__Jared laughed breathlessly. “He looks like he’s gonna cum just from this.”_ _

__Jake blinked. “That’s not possible, right?”_ _

__Michael smirked. “I’ve seen Jeremy do things not so far off.”_ _

__“Seriously? Y’all are mysteries.”_ _

__Jared tsked. “There are much more interesting things to worry about right now.”_ _

__Jeremy bent forward to kiss Evan properly, biting the boy’s lower lip gently as he pushed himself into him without warning._ _

__“Shit, I almost wish that were me,” Michael mused._ _

__Jeremy hid his smile, moving slowly and leaning to the side to whisper in Evan’s ear where the others couldn’t hear. Evan turned a deep pink._ _

__Jared ran his fingers over his own length slowly. “God,” He groaned._ _

__Jeremy kept whispering in Evan’s ear, visibly nipping at it as he bottomed out slowly._ _

__Michael’s jaw twitched as he resisted touching himself like Jared was._ _

__Jeremy whispered something that made Evan look back at Jared and Michael, then nod. Jeremy smiled. “You can get off,” he said to them._ _

__Michael hesitantly reached out to tease himself, trailing his fingers down his length with a grunt. His eyes never left Jeremy and Evan._ _

__Jeremy hummed, moving to murmur against Evan’s lips as his hips pulled back and pushed back in, slow as ever._ _

__Jared gripped himself, moving his hand in time with Jeremy’s hips. “Jesus. The self control.”_ _

__Evan was in a state of euphoria, but as if it was suspended in time. Jeremy was moving so slowly, but it was very pleasurable. He moaned weakly into Jeremy’s gentle lips._ _

__“That’s my Jere,” Michael smiled, breath hitching as he thumbed his head lightly._ _

__Jake hummed. “Does he always fuck like that?”_ _

__“Only sometimes,” Michael responded. “But fuck, is it always good.”_ _

__Jeremy didn’t speed up, continuing to kiss Evan sweetly as the latter moaned under him._ _

__Jared groaned. “Evan looks close already, Jesus.”_ _

__Jake chuckled. “What, never got him close so fast before?”_ _

__Jared tsked, pouting. “I have! Just not from going so _slow_.”_ _

__“Mm, then you have new ideas for next time you two get dirty, huh?”_ _

__Rich pinched Jake’s arm. “Stop talking to him and cuddle me, bitch.”_ _

__Jake kissed him. “Sorry, babe.” He wrapped his arms around Rich._ _

__Rich smiled in content._ _

__Jared found himself unconsciously leaning closer as he watched, hand never stilling on himself. “He’s definitely close.”_ _

__Jeremy returned to mumbling into Evan’s ear, making the other boy whimper in delight._ _

__Michael made a noise. “Jerm’s doing so good, making him cum so fast, huh? How cute.”_ _

__Evan made a loud whimpering noise, and Jeremy whispered a soft ‘go ahead’. Before long, Evan was cumming with a moan._ _

__Jared groaned, squeezing his hand around himself a bit. “Fuck, Ev, you’re so beautiful.”_ _

__Evan moaned again, flashing a weak smile._ _

__Michael watched in amazement as Jeremy continued to move. “Wow, is he still cumming?”_ _

__Jeremy nodded. “Mhm,” he hummed. He kept thrusting slowly into him._ _

__“Jesus,” Jared breathed._ _

__“Is he okay?” Jake asked._ _

__Michael snorted. “He looks pretty damn happy to me.”_ _

__Evan didn’t stop, and neither did Jeremy._ _

__Jared groaned again, once again matching Jeremy’s pace with his hand._ _

__Jeremy kissed Evan’s neck, hands trailing the boy’s chest._ _

__Michael purred. “Good boy, Jere.”_ _

__Jeremy smiled, turning red. His breath started catching as he himself was getting close._ _

__“Cum when you’re ready,” Michael hummed._ _

__Jeremy tried taking his time, but as he moved, the knot in his stomach tightened. Eventually, he pulled out to cum over Evan’s body._ _

__“Good boy,” Michael praised. “Very very good.”_ _

__Jeremy panted, backing up so he was against Michael._ _

__Michael hugged him close, peppering sweet kisses down his neck and over his shoulder. “You did so good, Miah. Perfect.”_ _

__Jared pulled his hands away from himself, instead shifting over to thread his fingers through Evan’s hair. He leaned down, pulling Evan up to meet him in a languid kiss._ _

__Evan groaned against Jared’s lips. He leaned up into Jared’s hand in his hair._ _

__Rich watched with mild fascination. “Yo, he just nutted for like a solid 3 minutes. You should see a doctor.”_ _

__Jake hummed. “If Jeremy didn’t see a doctor since I told him to the first time, Evan definitely won’t.”_ _

__Michael snorted. “How about we get down to business? Ev, would you be down with sucking me off?”_ _

__Evan nodded. “Y-Yeah, I can do that.”_ _

__Michael nodded, kissing Jeremy sweetly before laying him down. He shifted up the bed so Evan could reach him._ _

__Jared hummed, spreading lube over himself. “Still want more, Ev?”_ _

__Evan nodded. “I-I think I can go longer, yeah.”_ _

__Jared nodded, shifting in between Evan’s legs. He hiked them up over his shoulders as he lined up, quickly shoving a couple pillows beneath Evan’s lower back to support him. “Suck,” He ordered, motioning to Michael._ _

__Evan felt a little too weak to reach for Michael, but he opened his mouth._ _

__Michael cooed softly, moving closer to press himself into Evan’s mouth._ _

__Evan took him eagerly, humming around him in content._ _

__Michael shuddered, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he thrusted shallowly._ _

__Jared pushed in quickly and suddenly, bottoming out in one go._ _

__Evan moaned in surprise, muffled by Michael. He was already drooling._ _

__Michael responded to the vibrations around him with a low moan of his own, reflexively pushing farther into Evan’s mouth._ _

__Jared started up a pace that was almost the exact opposite of what Jeremy’s had been, fast and hard. His fingers pressed into the skin of Evan’s thighs, pulling him closer._ _

__Evan could only moan more desperately, speeding the cycle up. He couldn’t make himself hold a single coherent thought for longer than a second._ _

__Jared moaned, eyes lidded as he watched Evan’s face. “You can cum whenever you want,” he breathed, reaching down to stroke him. He angled his hips carefully._ _

__That seemed to be the only permission Evan needed, because a few minutes went by before he was twitching, weakly cumming into Jared’s hand and moaning around Michael lewdly._ _

__Michael’s breath hitched as he swore, hips snapping forward automatically. “Fuck,” He hissed, pulling back quickly. “Sorry.”_ _

__Evan made a choking sound, but was able to get his breathing back to normal. He looked up at Michael sweetly in forgiveness._ _

__Michael bit his lip again, taking it as permission as he once again started thrusting into Evan’s mouth, breathing shallowly. He probably wasn’t going to last much longer._ _

__Jared, meanwhile, didn’t let up. He shifted to brush against Evan’s prostate perfectly with each thrust, hand still pumping him despite the sticky fluid running down his fingers._ _

__Evan cried out around Michael’s thrusting, his legs locking around Jared’s neck and pulling him closer. His fists gripped whatever they could find._ _

__“Oh, shit,” Michael groaned, pulling out of Evan’s mouth as he continued. “I’m close. Do you want it in your mouth or no?” He stroked himself as he waited for an answer._ _

__Evan gasped for air. “I-In, pl-please.”_ _

__Michael nodded, quickly pressing past his lips once again. He groaned, rolling his hips as he neared his orgasm._ _

__Evan moved his tongue to help Michael reach a quicker end, moaning loudly._ _

__“Fuck,” Michael groaned, tensing up. He thrusted a few more times before cumming hard, a low moan escaping him._ _

__Evan made pleased sounds as he swallowed what didn’t go down automatically._ _

__Michael pulled out once he was finished, sitting back to pull Jeremy up against him._ _

__Jared, still maintaining his harsh pace, worked Evan over twice as fast with his hand._ _

__Evan was breathing harshly, eyes watery and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth._ _

__Somehow Jeremy had fallen asleep, two fingers in his mouth._ _

__Michael just rolled his eyes, pulling Jeremy’s fingers out of his mouth and hugging him close as he slept._ _

__The fingers of Jared’s free hand reached up to tease his chest. “You wanna cum for me one more time, sweetie?” He panted out._ _

__Evan nodded. “Pl-Please, again, yes.”_ _

__“Go on,” Jared twisted his wrist with each upstroke, hips snapping impossible harder against him. “Cum.”_ _

__Evan bit his lip, waiting until he was absolutely unable to continue. He came harder than before, body twitching._ _

__Jared shuddered, breathing hard as he kept going, working Evan through it. A moment later he pulled out, cumming into the mess on Evan’s body with a moan. He kept stroking Evan, making sure to work out anything left in him._ _

__The rest dribbled out until nothing was left, the blond boy writhing under him._ _

__Once he was done, Jared ran his fingers through the mess, collecting a significant amount before bringing it up to Evan’s face in offering._ _

__Evan opened his mouth instantly._ _

__Jared hummed, pressing his fingers into Evan’s mouth. “Look at you, such a mess,” He grinned._ _

__Evan smiled around Jared’s fingers. He looked up at him happily._ _

__Jared pulled his fingers away once they were clean. “You want all of it?” He ran his fingers through the mess again, collecting more. “There’s plenty.”_ _

__Evan nodded, opening his mouth again. It was the only thing he seemed to be able to really focus on._ _

__Jared repeated the process until Evan’s body was pretty much clean. He shifted to the side, laying Evan’s legs back down. “How do you feel?”_ _

__The boy only hummed, staring up at the ceiling._ _

__Michael was already dressed, pulling Jeremy’s clothes on for him. “We’ll go. I know from experience you guys are gonna want to be alone for a while. Rich and Jake just left.”_ _

__Jared blinked, but nodded. “Thanks, guys. Get home safe. Text us!”_ _

__Michael gave him a smile as he lifted a now fully dressed Jeremy into his arms. “No prob. See ya later.”_ _

__Evan watched them go, waving to them before closing his eyes._ _

__Jared crawled up to lay next to him, tossing a blanket over their legs. “Hey.”_ _

__“H-Hiya,” Evan managed._ _

__Jared smiled, bringing a hand up to cup Evan’s cheek. “How do you feel?”_ _

__Evan hummed. “I like sex.”_ _

__Jared chuckled. “Yeah?”_ _

__“Yes very much.”_ _

__“So was it as good as you’d imagined?”_ _

__“Very much better.”_ _

__Jared laughed again, kissing Evan softly. “I’m glad.”_ _

__“J-Jeremy’s real good.”_ _

__“Yeah, that surprised me. You guys really have some chemistry when it comes to sex.”_ _

__Evan giggled. “I’d be in love with him if I didn’t have you.”_ _

__Jared kissed him again. “I love you too. You can still see him sometimes, if you want. I mean, we’d have to ask them first, but I’m okay with it if you guys just wanna, like, do some bi sex together on occasion or whatever.”_ _

__Evan blinked. “Seriously?”_ _

__Jared shrugged. “I mean yeah. I love you and I trust you. And I know he loves Mike. So It’s cool with me.”_ _

__“You trust me that much? To let me have...a side hoe?”_ _

__Jared giggled at the way Evan said the term. “Yeah, of course.”_ _

__“Wow,” Evan whispered. “I love you.”_ _

__“I love you too,” Jared grinned._ _

__“Th-Thanks for doing this for me.”_ _

__“Literally no problem. I love it when you’re happy.”_ _

__“I love you a lot.”_ _

__Jared hummed softly, pressing their foreheads together. “Love you more. How does your body feel? Are you sore?”_ _

__“Oh yeah.”_ _

__Jared laughed. “Well, are you okay? Do you want, like, a massage or something?”_ _

__“Uh, I don’t want a butthole massage.”_ _

__“Evan, what the fuck?”_ _

__“That’s what’s sore, Jared!”_ _

__“I meant like your thighs or something!”_ _

__“Oh. No thanks, I’m good.” Evan smiled._ _

__Jared snorted._ _

__“Still love me?”_ _

__“God, yes. Always.”_ _

__“Aw, good!”_ _

__Jared kissed him again. “Do you want a shower?”_ _

__“Do I gotta?”_ _

__“I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want. But, like, at least four people ejaculated on you today.”_ _

__“Ah. Good times.”_ _

__Jared chuckled. “So shower or no?”_ _

__“Tomorrow?”_ _

__“Alright. I assume you just wanna sleep?”_ _

__“Please?” Evan whispered._ _

__Jared pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “M’kay.”_ _

__Evan hummed. “You’re so good to me.”_ _

__“You deserve the universe.” Jared pulled him close._ _

__“You do too, babe.”_ _

__“I love you. Now go to sleep.”_ _

__“Yes sir,” Evan mumbled._ _

__Jared just chuckled, closing his eyes._ _


End file.
